


The Final Request

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: When King Maric died, he requested that Raina marry Cailan, to be the Queen he needs. Now our newlyweds must navigate their turbulent beginnings to carve out a future as King and Queen. What will grow from the ashes of their grief. Will fate deal a kinder hand to the young Queen?" Au, alternative ending to "To claim a Queen."





	1. A King is dead

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Please, just go. Oliver needs you!"

"I need _you!_ "

"Watch out!" Maric screamed as he pushed Raina out of the way. A large section of wall fell on him, crushing his chest, his armour crumpling under the weight of the wall.

"Maric!" Raina ran to him falling to her knees beside him. The darkspawn were either dead or had scattered. She moved his head onto her lap, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Maric, please don't leave me." She sobbed, her tears down her cheeks onto his forehead.

He smiled at her, caressing the hand that held his head. "I love you."

She sniffed, smiling sadly. "I love you, too."

His grip on her hand became less and less and she knew he was gone. She closed his eyes, kissing him gently. The battle carried on around them as she sat there by his side. She would not allow him to be alone now and she laid her head on his chest and laid there for hours.

The battle had ended and none too soon for an exhausted Cailan. He took stock of his surroundings, spotting his brother on the floor, holding his injured leg. He ran to his brother, kneeling beside him. "Is it bad?"

"I'll live. Help me up." Alistair took Cailan's hands and got to his feet. "Where is father?"

"I don't know. Come with me." Together they went in search of him, eventually finding Raina laying against a person in golden armour. They knew it could only be one man. "Raina?" Cailan knelt beside her, placing his on her shoulders.

"He died for me." She said quietly, not moving from his chest.

Alistair stroked her hair, looking at his brother with sadness. "I know, Raina."

At daybreak, the soldiers moved Maric's body, taking him back to the palace. Raina had disappeared, leaving everyone worried about the young widow.

Hours later, Cailan found her sitting on the bed in the cabin where Maric and herself had shared many nights. "Raina?" He walked in and sat on the bed. "Sophie is looking after Oliver, so don't worry about him for now."

She hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees. "It's not fair, Cailan. Two weeks we have been married and now I'm a widow. Where is the justice in that?"

He moved next to her, pulling to him. "I know. I'll make sure you are looked after."

"What about Oliver? He's only a baby and he'll never know how wonderful his father was. Then there's Alistair. He's only just found him and now he's lost him again."

"Oliver will know, we will tell him. We'll look after Alistair." He kissed her gently on the head, letting her cry into his chest.

After a while, Raina eventually stopped crying, sighing as she wrapped an arm around Cailan. "When will the coronation be?"

"Next month, I believe. I knew I'd be in this position one day. I just didn't think it'd be when I'm twenty six."

She laughed a little. "I never thought I'd be a twenty two year old widow with two marriages behind me."

"It doesn't seem real, does it?"

"No, It doesn't. Never going to see my husband again." She started to cry again, holding tightly on to Cailan. She wanted something to take away the pain she felt, even if it was just a brief reprieve. To ease that ache in her heart, she would do anything, all she wanted was to forget if only for an hour. She look up at Cailan and their eyes met. He was an attractive man and he looked like Maric, one night was all she wanted, she could regret it in the morning. She kissed him gently, her tongue running across his bottom lip, trying to tease it open. She pulled away, sensing his discomfort, looking at him, "Cailan?"

"We shouldn't. Father isn't even cold yet." He tried to move of the bed, but she held him down, her eyes pleading with him.

"Please, Cailan. I just need to forget for the night." She sobbed out.

Cailan was in a dilemma. His father had only just died, but the agony in her eyes was clear and he needed to forget his own pain. His father had been a lucky man, she was a beautiful woman, with grace and charm to match. He cupped her face, watching her briefly before kissing her passionately, taking a sharp inhale of breath as he pushed her down on the bed. He pressed his body against hers, her decently sized breasts pushing into his chest. His lips left hers, finding a sweet spot on her neck, grazing his teeth over it as he suckled on the delicate skin. He felt her pulling at the fabric of his tunic, pulling it up his back. Slipping off the tunic, he threw it on the floor before, getting to work on hers, pulling it out of her breeches, placing a kissing on her stomach, before pulling it up over her head. She removed her breast band, discarding it somewhere near the abandoned tunics. He sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots and breeches, momentarily questioning his actions. Could he really sleep with his father's widow? He groaned as he felt her lips on his neck, her nails dragging against his chest, breasts pushed into his back. He turned to her, covering her body with his again. He entered her quickly before he gave his head a chance to change its mind.

She dug her nails into his back as he moved in and out of her, his hot breath between her breasts. She pushed all thoughts of Maric from her mind, concentrating on the man inside of her. She gasped as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping on it, maintaining a steady rhythm. "Harder." She demanded.

Cailan growled, pinning her down on the bed, forcing her thighs upwards, pumping in and out of her brutally.

She felt her climax building, body starting to ache. She wrapped her legs around his body, tilting her pelvis to allow him to go deeper within her. She threw her head back, crying out and groaning as her body shivered and shook as she came hard, her breathing, quick and erratic.

He groaned as she tightened around him, a mixture of arousal and relief. With a tight jawed groaned, he came inside her, spilling his seed, the horror of what he'd just done, coming to the front his mind. He pulled out of her quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed, not wanting to look at her. He just slept with his own father's widow, even worse than that, he may have gotten her pregnant. No child needed to be born in those circumstances. He got dressed quickly and left the cabin, still not looking back at Raina.

Raina laid in bed, the door slamming shut, making her jump. She sobbed into the pillows that still had Maric's scent on them. She saw Maric's robe still hanging off the end of the bed. Reaching out for it, she pulled it around her, sobbing herself to sleep. She knew the funeral would be tomorrow and she couldn't bear the thought of saying goodbye to her beloved husband.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror, placing the crown on her head. Dressed completely in black, she was adorned in her funeral wear. Part of her felt like running away with Oliver and never returning, but that wouldn't be fair on him. He already lost his father, she didn't want to take away his family. She made her way to the entrance, where some mourners had started to gather. Her family waited for her, so they could escort her to the grounds were the funeral would take place. Together, they walked to the rose garden, a place special to Maric and Raina. It was where they got married just two weeks before, now there was a pyre, right where they had said their vows.

The choir started to sing as Maric's body was carried to the pyre by chosen pallbearers, Cailan, Alistair and Loghain being three of them. Bryce, Teagan and Arl Bryland had offered themselves as they had known Maric for a long time. Raina agreed, Bryland and her father had fought along side him. Teagan had been close to Maric, ever since he had married Rowan. They placed Maric's body on the pyre, paying their respects before they stood back. Raina stepped forward, kissing him on the head, placing a love letter she had written to him, in his hands, to take her love to the afterlife with him. After the reading by the Revered mother, Raina stood forward to speak of him.

"My husband...he was a wonderful man. Kind hearted, gentle, funny, intelligent. All qualities his three sons possess." She swallowed hard, trying to remember to talk without crying. "But more than that, he was my hero. He gave his life so I could live mine, our son would have his mother. He would do and did anything he could to protect me and his family. For that, I am grateful, but I wish it was a choice he didn't have to make. We had been married for just two weeks but I'm blessed to say that those two weeks were very special to me." She whimpered involuntarily, just looking at him laying on the pyre, so peaceful he merely looked like he was asleep. The tears fell down her cheeks, dropping from her chin. "He worked so hard to liberate his country from threats, no matter who they were, his heart and soul went in to every battle, determined to win for his people. I hope that Ferelden remembers him for everything he did. I'll remember him for being a loving husband and I'll ensure our son knows just how wonderful he was." She kissed his lips, resting her head on his, tears falling on his forehead. She stood back as the Revered mother, made one final reading. Loghain, Alistair and Cailan stepped forward with torches to light the pyre.

Raina watched as Maric was overcome by the flames. She couldn't bear to watch and she rushed away, disappearing into the cabin. She slid down to the floor, overcome by grief. It was just too final, she would never see her husband again, never feel his warmth surrounding her, never joke with her again. All that they had were now ashes.

Sophie rushed to the cabin, knocking on the door gently. "Raina, sweetheart. Can I come in?" She had no reply, so she squeezed in the door, finding her sister slumped against it, sobbing her heart out. "Oh Raina," She sat down and wrapped her arms around her sister, letting her cry it out.

Cailan and Alistair stood by the burnt out pyre, holding what was left of their father. Cailan held the urn in his hands, dreading the moment he would have to give the ashes to Raina, a woman who he couldn't look at, out of shame. Cailan turned to his brother, giving him the urn, "Give them to Raina. I don't think I can do it."

"I will. What will you do with Raina and Oliver?"

"That is up to Raina. She can stay if she wishes, be Queen Dowager or she can return to Highever and be Lady Theirin. Either choice isn't much when she'd rather have father back."

"I think you should convince her to stay. I don't want Oliver to grow up without us."

He sighed, swallowing his shame. "You're right. I want to see Oliver grow up. We can be the father that he wasn't allowed to have."

"I'm going to check on Oliver. Poor little guy wont have a clue what is going on." Alistair walked away from Cailan, desperately needing to give Oliver a cuddle. He felt Oliver and himself were on the same page, never really getting to know their father, but Alistair would make sure Oliver knew that Maric loved him.

* * *

A few days later, Raina started to pack her and Oliver's belongings, ready to go to Highever. She didn't want to stay in Denerim, it held too many painful memories for her. At least Highever was her home and she could feel happy there. Cailan had yet to speak to her after that night in the cabin. It was a stupid thing to do and she regretted it just as he did. Her leaving meant they would never have to address it and no one would ever know what they did. "Come in." She called out as someone knocked on the door.

Cailan entered her room, noticing trunks of belongings scattered around. "Raina, going somewhere?"

"Yes. Oliver and I are returning to Highever. Denerim has too many painful memories for me." She placed some books into a trunk, before picking up Maric's sword. "Not sure what I should do with this."

"You could save it, give it to Oliver when he's old enough." He moved to sit down on the bed, amongst some trinkets that were yet to be packed. "Raina, I wanted to talk about that night."

Raina froze, closing her eyes, shame burning her skin. "Why? It shouldn't have happened, we both know that."

"I know it shouldn't have happened but I don't want it to be what drives you away. I said I'd look after you both and I meant that."

"No, I think it's best for all of us if Oliver and I go home. I'll go back to being Lady Theirin and Oliver will be Lord Theirin. I don't anticipate that I'll make it to marriage number three. Who would want to marry the king's widow, anyway?" She picked up her marriage certificate, given to Maric and herself on the day they married, holding it to her chest. It was all so unfair and she sobbed again, holding on to the dresser to keep her upright.

Cailan listened as she sobbed, turning to look at her. His heart broke all over again, listening to the pain that she felt. He had been so selfish to ignore her. They made a mistake but neither of them were in the right state at of mind at the time. He promised his father when they married, he would take care of her if anything happened to him. He was failing in that promise. Approaching her, he pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into his chest. When she had quietened down, he pulled away slightly, drying her eyes with his thumbs. "Raina, please stay. Father would want you to stay and enjoy the life he would have given you."

"Ok, but I want to move into the Queen's bedchamber. This room doesn't have the warmth it once did." She rested her head on his chest again, grateful for his comfort.

"You can have anything you want, Raina."

She pulled away from him, grabbing a hankie to dry her tears. "I better carry on packing."

"Do you want some help?"

"Please. Want to get it all done before dinner."

Cailan picked up a trunk, moving it to the door, ready to be moved. "You know, I always wanted this room when I was little, now it doesn't seem so appealing."

"He proposed to me in here. He told me that he wanted to make Oliver and me happy. We only had three months together after that. But he did make me happy." She laughed slightly. "Oliver was always happy around him. Maric just had to look at him and he'd start giggling." She sniffed, wiping a way a threatening tear. "Oliver knows he's gone. He isn't happy and smiley any more."

He approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "He's not happy because he knows his mama is upset. Let me finish this, you go and spend time with Oliver."

Raina sighed."You're right. I have neglected him a little bit." She left the room in search of Oliver. She found him with the servants, sobbing, calling for her. She took him in her arms and walked into the sitting room, where they used to cuddle up together. She sat down with a book, cuddling Oliver into her chest. She read to him, watching as he fell asleep. Rocking him gently, she kissed his forehead. "We'll be ok, baby. Papa is watching us now.t" She decided to let him have a sleep before dinner, he deserved it and hopefully Maric would find a way to him.


	2. A request

Looking out on the views from his room in the Palace, Cailan once again found himself pondering a dilemma with regards to Raina. He looked down at the letter again, trying to take in what his father was asking him to do. Could he do it? Would she even agree to it?

_To my son,_

_Should you find yourself reading this letter, I am dead and you are now king. I write this letter to you with a request, I do not ask this of you lightly, but I am confident you will understand why._

_I wish for you to marry Raina. I know this will shock you, but understand why I ask. You are king now and no doubt finding your feet. You need support, an ally, that is why I am giving you Raina. She was to be my queen, so let her be your queen._

_She will be a good queen, supportive and strong in times you are not. She will give you the hope and love that she gave me. All I ask is that you learn to love her as I did. She deserves to be loved, she gives so much but asks for so little._

_I am proud to say that I am your father, although at times, I didnt always deserve such an honour, I certainly dont deserve to call myself Alistair's father. You both grew into such wonderful young men and I'm glad you have each other. Look after each other, I didnt allow you to be close as children, but you can be close as adults, that would make me happy. Take care of Oliver, be the father I couldnt be. I love you all so very much, my only regret is that I havent shown it enough._

_Give thought to what I have asked. You will not regret it if you do._

_From your proud father,_

_King Maric_

Cailan wiped away his tears before they dropped on to the letter. His father knew he wouldnt survive the battle and had to let him know his final words. He was grateful for that foresight, it gave him great comfort to know how his father felt about him. He was right, he had two brothers that looked up to him, one who needed a father in his life and he was prepared to be that father if Raina wanted that. Raina would be a good wife, she had the charm, intelligence and strength of a Ferelden queen. He decided he should discuss it with her first, she also had a say in her life. If she decided against marrying him, he would respect her decision.

Raina sorted through Maric's belongings, deciding what to keep and what to give away. He had been gone three months and it was only now she felt strong enough to deal with it. She picked up a book, reading the title. She smiled, clutching it to her chest. It was their favourite book. As she moved it to the bookshelf in her new room, something fell out on to the floor. She put the book down on the bed and picked up the folded parchment, that slipped slightly under the bed. She opened it, knowing instinctively what it was, sitting on the edge of the bed to read it.

_To my beautiful wife_

_It fills me with sadness knowing if you read these words, then I am no longer alive. I want you to know, that you were truly the love of my life. I have never felt that kind of love before, it gave me such a good feeling in my heart. Although our time together may have been short, to me it felt like many lifetimes worth of love._

_My darling, I have something I must ask of you. I wish for you to marry Cailan. He needs a queen, he needs you. I cannot think of a better person for him to share his life and kingdom with. Do not be afraid to love him. I want you to be happy, have the family you always wanted. Cailan will be a good husband and father. It saddens me that I will not get to see our beautiful boy grow up nor will I ever make things up to Alistair, but I take great comfort in knowing that you will all have each other. I know you will take great care of them like you did me._

_I love you, my little diamond, but please dont be afraid to love again. What we had was special and nothing will ever change that, but your love is far too wonderful to not be shared. You deserve to be loved and Cailan will give you that if you open your heart to him._

_Be happy, my beautiful wife,_

_Your ever loving husband,_

_Maric_

Raina sighed, her tears falling down her cheeks as she pondered what Maric had asked of her. She knew he was right, Cailan would take care her, and treat her with respect. He was a decent man and she wanted Oliver to have a father. Pushing away her tears, she resolved to discuss it with him. If he was open to the idea, she would be too.

Cailan walked out in to the garden, finding Alistair overlooking the gardens. He could tell his brother was upset, suspecting he had also got a letter from their father. He approached Alistair, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little. "Are you alright, Alistair?" He asked softly.

"I just read father's letter to me. I got close to him after so long, only to lose him again." Alistair sighed, as he dried his eyes.

"Can I read it?" Cailan asked, gently. Alistair handed him the letter and he read it with sadness.

_To my son_

_It fills me with regret that I can not say these words in person, instead I have to settle for my words, I hope they are enough. I wish that I could take back the years in which I did not raise you myself, like I should have. I did what I thought was best to protect you, but I was wrong. When your mother brought you to me, I knew that the blood in your veins would make life hard for you as a royal, so I gave you to Eamon to raise. I wish I had been stronger for you, I could have protected you myself, silenced anyone who said a bad word about you and I didnt, for that I am so truly sorry._

_I am immensely proud of the remarkable young man you've become. You have a courage in your heart that I have seen in very few. I have enjoyed the time we have spent together and I wish it could have been more. You called me father, even though I did nothing to deserve that honour. It gave me such a joy to have my boys together and I hope you stay together. Take care of your brothers, they'll need you as you'll need them._

_I love you, son and I thank you for allowing me to be your father._

_From your proud father_

_King Maric_

Cailan felt his own tears fall, his brother didnt have the time he had with their father and it wasnt fair. He pulled Alistair into an embrace, resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you too." Alistair whispered, holding his brother tight.

"Are you going to stay?"

"If you want me too."

"Of course I do. I want you to stay here, you belong here." He ruffled Alistair's hair, nudging him with his elbow as he laughed.

"I'll be Alistair Theirin for the first time ever."

"Prince Alistair, little brother." Cailan sat down on the stone bench, Alistair sitting next to him.

"That'll take some getting used too." Alistair noticed Cailan's face drop. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to discuss with you. Father wants me to marry Raina."

Alistair quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Did he say why?"

"He said I needed a queen and Raina would be the ideal woman for that."

"Well, he has a point. She technically is queen and Oliver needs a father. What are you going to do?"

"Discuss it with Raina. She might be against it. He's only be gone three months" Cailan sighed deeply, shaking his head. "I just hope I dont upset her."

"You wont. She'll understand why you're asking." Alistair stood up, shaking some dead leaves from his clothes. "I'm going to read Oliver his bedtime story. Go, talk to Raina," He patted Cailan on the shoulder before he walked away.

Cailan knocked on Raina's bedchamber door, waiting for her to respond. "Come in!" She called out and he entered the room. "Raina, can we talk?"

"Yes, there's something we need to discuss." She sat down in one of the armchairs, waiting for him to join her. "So I received a letter from Maric, I assume you did too."

"I did. He asked for me to marry you." He replied as he sit down in a chair opposite her. "I wanted to discuss it with you. I am willing to do it, if you are."

Raina sighed, rubbing a hand across her cheek. "I'm willing to do it. Maric wanted Oliver and I to have a secure future." She crossed her arms, laughing slightly. "The nobles are going to hate it though. Some of them werent crazy about me being Queen to start with, now I'm going to get a second crack at it."

"With respect to them, they can go swim in nug shit. I need a Queen. You know what it takes to rule, Father has been teaching you since you first started together. I need your help.

"I'll help you. I will teach you what Maric taught me."

"So when shall we get married?"

"In two months." A thought entered her head and she shifted uncomfortably. "What about heirs?"

"Oh, errrr...I dont expect anything like that from you. We will deal with my successor when we need too."

"At least we are clear on where we stand. Does Alistair know?"

"He does, he's happy with us doing this." He smiled at her, thinking of his younger brother. "He's going to stay."

"Good, he belongs here." She stood up, smiling down at him.. "I'm going to check on Oliver."

"Alistair is reading him his story."

She laughed, a little sadness breaking through her brief moment of happiness. "I'm glad I stayed."

Cailan clutched her hand. "So am I. We need you." They smiled at each other, before he stood up. "Why dont you have a bath and relax. We'll take care of Oliver."

"That sounds like a good idea. I've been aching a lot recently." Cailan left room and Raina sat on the bed clutching her necklace. She missed Maric more than she could ever bear to admit too, but she had his sons, they needed her support and she was determined to give it to the fullest.

Raina laid in bed, exhausted, both physically and mentally. She had just received the news that she was with child again and she had no idea how to process the news. She wanted to cry but no tears would fall. Pregnant with a child she didnt want, no idea who the father was. She didnt immediately acknowledge Sophie as she entered her room. "Go away." She uttered, barely moving.

"Rai, what is wrong? You've been funny ever since you saw the healer." She sat down next to her sister, stroking her hair.

"I'm pregnant, Sophie." She finally burst into tears. "I dont want the baby. I want it out of me!"

"Why dont you want the baby? It's Maric's chil.," She tried to soothe her sisters tears, not understanding the reaction she was having.

"It might not be. I'm a terrible person." Raina sobbed into her pillow. "I had sex with Cailan, the night after Maric died. I'm the worst kind of person."

Sophie was shocked at her confession, Raina and Cailan had never shown any kind of attraction between them before, still she understood that neither were in the right state of mind at that time. "Raina, sweetheart, you were grieving. Sit up and tell me what is so wrong about the prospect of carrying Cailan's child. In two months you're going to marry him. So it might be Maric's or Cailan's, it doesnt matter. You're going to have another child."

Raina sat up and looked at her sister. "I just feel like I'm betraying Maric."

"He would want this for you. He loved you more than anything and if moving on and loving again would make you happy, he would want that."

"I know, I just miss him."

"I know." Sophie pulled her sister to her, holding her close. "Hey, I'm holding two people." She whispered.

Raina laughed, pulling away from her sister. "I suppose I should tell Cailan. Either way, this baby is a part of him somehow."

Sophie cupped her face, wiping away the tears. "This baby will be worth it, no matter who the father is."

"Thank you. At least me staying here means I have you close by."

"I'll always be here for you, like you always are for me." Sophie got up and walked to the door, she heard a scratching at the room and laughed. "That'll be my furry shadow. Cannot leave me alone."

Raina smirked. "Wasnt she like that when you were pregnant with Logan?"

Her eyes widened as she stop, her hand hovering just over the door handle, looking over to her sister. "Oh. Well Loghain will be pleased." She opened the door, the mabari immediately jumping up at her. "Bye sis, look after my niece or nephew."

"I will if you look after mine." Raina laughed as her sister left. She stood up, moving over to her long mirror. She turned to the side, caressing her stomach. There was a new life growing inside her and Sophie was right, Maric or Cailan, it didnt matter, he or she would be a blessing on her life.

She walked to Cailan's study, finding him hard at work, writing letters and various other things. "Cailan? We need to talk."

He looked, smiling at her. "Take a seat. Drink?"

"No, thank you. This is going to be a shock." She fiddled with her hands, looking down at her feet. She looked up at him again, noting the worried expectation in his eyes. "I'm pregnant and as you know, it could be yours."

Cailan's eyes widened in shock as he slumped into his seat. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the healer confirmed it. I'm about 3 months along." She waited for a reply but Cailan was still, she wasnt even sure he was breathing. "You feel ashamed?"

He put his head in his hands and laughed humourlessly. "I might have got my own father's widow pregnant. What will people think."

"They'll think that Maric is the father. Only three people know what we did."

"Four. Sophie?"

"Yeah, Alistair?" Cailan nodded. "Cailan we are going to get married. Now as far as anyone needs to know, its Maric's child, but you, being a caring and kind man, have agreed to raise my children as your own. That is all people need to know."

He barked out a laugh. "My father really did teach you well."

"And I'll teach you. Are ok with this?"

"Yes. I'll love this child as I love Oliver."

"Good. Now I really need to take a nap. Oliver is with his nanny, so you can work." She stood up slowly, hoping to avoid the dizziness that often came with getting up too fast. She felt the same when she was pregnant with Oliver so she had no cause to worry about it.

"I'll come and check on you later." Cailan watched as she left his study. He smiled to himself briefly before getting back to his work.


	3. The other Cousland girl

Yvaine Cousland was a strong, fierce kind of woman. She'd rather play in the mud with the dogs, train with the castle guards, than do tea with the ladies and tapestries. She just wasn't that kind of woman. A constant source of worry for her father as she, at still only twenty one, was yet no closer to getting married, just the way Yvaine liked it. She didn't want an arranged marriage to some soppy, pampered noble. Deep down, she was an old romantic, wanting to marry a man who not only did she love and respect, but who took her breath away. So, she may not find a man who did that, but she refused to settle for just any limp weirdo who her father, very wrongly, thought she would like. There were some that she liked a bit, enough to have bad sex with anyway, but certainly not enough to put up with them until her last breath.

Her father really didn't know his daughter that much at all, certainly not her taste in men anyway. He also seemed to think that she was some delicate little flower, untouched and pure; if only he knew! She knew that both her uncle Bryce and her father had been conspiring to introduce her some pretty boys when they were in Denerim for Raina's wedding. It would be the same old story; introductions, leering and big a fat no!

Yvaine was used to being leered at, it happened often, she was a beautiful woman after all. She stood out from the other ladies. Always tall for her age, she was always given up as not having the body for pregnancy, whatever that meant, but that changed as she grew. Her hips curved beautifully, giving her a most womanly and slim figure on top some devastatingly long and shapely legs. Her skin was a creamy colour, that was a soft as it looked, her cheeks tinged with just a hint of pink. Her eyes like the muddy pools she played in, but shined with a mix of stubborn determination and great kindness. Her hair was flaxen blonde, always kept perfect, just a whisper above her shoulders, braided at the sides to keep it away from her face. Her smile was mostly what got her into trouble, then managed to get her out of it. Full pink lips that pulled easily into bright smile. If she smiled, it was always genuine; she was never one for hiding her feelings.

Unfortunately, for her father mostly, it was the potential husbands who leered the most and that led to Yvaine's refusal. All she wanted, was a man who enjoyed the more simple things in life, not a daily life of servants and hosting the other prissy and stuffy nobles of the land. So it was a surprise to her when she received a letter from Prince Alistair, King Cailan's younger brother. He seemed shy, but chatty and sweet, not normally her type, but there was something about his words that drew her in.

_Dear Lady Yvaine,_

_We have never met, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Alistair, a friend to your cousins, Raina and Sophie. They suggested, no….bullied me into writing to you as they think we have a lot in common._

_I'll be honest, while I'm unsure what to write, I find this much easier than dealing with the endless stream of women introduced to me. My uncle Eamon is determined I get married within a year or two. My brother Cailan, thinks I'm in need of a woman, thankfully, he has left the final decision to me. My uncle seems to think I cant choose a suitable wife, one day, I swear I will teach him a lesson, maybe I'll claim to be gay, that will stop his heart, then I'll get some peace._

_Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I? I do that when I'm nervous. Let me tell you, a little more about myself._

_I was once a Grey Warden. It had it's moments, some good and some very bad, but I don't regret my time as a Warden. I hope in some way, I did some good but I'm glad to be were I am now. While I could do without the suffocation that comes with being royal, it keeps me with my family. I grew up without a family, for reasons I don't blame my father for, he did what he thought was best and I miss him terribly.I met them again two years ago and it felt like I'd always been there. Cailan and I bonded immediately, he has been my rock, especially after father died and Oliver, well I adore that little man. Then I gained two sisters in Raina and Sophie, as irritating I find them both at times, I love them dearly._

_I've been told a great deal about you. Did you really challenge Prince Paolo of Rivain to a duel? If so, did he accept and did you win? Your cousins are rather gutted they missed that, especially Sophie, she's a dangerous one. I guess, he wasn't to your tastes, although from what I've heard, he is a strange man with a rather odd opinion of women._

_I would like it if you wrote back, but don't feel obligated too. I just really want to hear the story of when you kicked Teyrn Loghain in the shin. He still has the scar apparently, but neither Sophie or Raina will tell me._

_I look forward to the story in great detail,_

_Eagerly waiting,_

_Prince Alistair of Ferelden._

She laughed greatly at his letter. He had humour, she liked that, but he also seemed interesting and probably had some stories to tell. Her reply was written quickly and sent the following day. She was curious about this mysterious Prince and she needed to know more about him.

_Dear Prince Alistair,_

_I was most surprised when I received your letter and I can well believe my lovely, well meaning but ever so slightly annoying cousins gave you some painful encouragement, but I'm glad you caved._

_I know how it feels to have endless potential spouses dumped in front of you. My father has been doing this since I turned sixteen and I'm running out of ways I can say no. I'm not against the idea of marriage, but I want to choose for the right reason. If I do marriage I want to do it right, with the right man, not some snivelling little idiot who probably still suckles on his mother's breast._

_But I wont rant, I've save that for my father. In answer to your question, yes, I really did challenge Prince Paolo of Rivain to a duel. It was his own damn fault! He was whinging and whining at how women where made to make babies and look pretty. He claimed that women were no good at fighting, so I challenged him. He was such a cocky bastard that he agreed. Biggest mistake of his life! Unfortunately, it meant that Wycombe is now blacklisted by Rivain. Luckily, my brother is already married so he doesn't need to find a wife._

_I will tell you the story of Loghain in person. I will never do it justice in a letter. But you must tell some stories of your days of a Grey Warden. It must have been fascinating._

_I'm glad you wrote to me. I think we will get on well._

_Don't keep a girl waiting,_

_Lady Yvaine of Wycombe._

Now, Yvaine and her father were travelling early to Denerim, with the rest of the family joining later. She made her father believe that she was willing to meet the men that Bryce had picked. Really, it was so she could meet Alistair and get to know him. After several letters back and forth, probably totalling close to fifty, she was ready to meet her mysterious Prince.

"Remember, what I told you?" Her father, Owen, cut the silence.

Yvaine pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at her father. "Act like a lady."

"Good. No challenging men to duels." He warned.

She crossed her arms and turned away, letting out a deep sigh. "You are such a killjoy."

"I'm just trying to find you a suitable husband, my little star."

She groaned as the use of his pet name for her. He only said it now to soothe her mood and it always worked, much to her annoyance. "I can pick my own husband, father. I'm not an idiot."

"I know, but I'm just trying to help you."

"Whatever." She huffed. "I'm going to sleep."

Yvaine and Owen finally reached Denerim by mid morning, both exhausted by the long journey. She has never been to Denerim before. It had a rather charming, rustic quality about it. The palace and fort broke the otherwise level sky line over the city.

She stepped out of the carriage after her father, looking until she saw a beautiful blonde standing on the palace steps, dressed in muddy clothes and overexcited mabari circling his legs. _"Surely not."_ She wondered to herself. Surely that couldn't be Alistair, could it?

Alistair stood on the steps watching as an achingly stunning woman got out. That was Yvaine, he just knew it by the way his heart started to flutter and his skin heating up. He was staring, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She glowed like an angel, her blonde hair like a halo on her head.

She swallowed hard as he approached. She debated with herself on how to greet him, he was a prince so she should curtsy but that'd probably just embarrass him. She let out an unbidden laugh as he tripped, thanks to his dog jumping up at him. Gosh, he was so cute, he probably had no idea just how cute he was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father, who moved beside her. "Who is this bumbling idiot?"

"No idea, but he's cute."

Owen scoffed, "You would think that."

He approached her, bowing respectfully. Then he did something she didn't expect. He took her hand gently in his , kissing her knuckles. "Lady Yvaine, I presume. I am Prince Alistair."

Yvaine giggled, a real feminine giggle. She had no idea she could even make such a sound but, he was just so gorgeous and charming that it was a real effort for her to keep her knees with weakening. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alistair."

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He said with a cheeky wink.

One minute was all it took for Alistair and Yvaine to be smitten with each other.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahoy!!

Raina stood on the balcony overlooking the grounds, as dozens of couples laughed and chatted happily to celebrate Summerday, a day for love and laughter. Yvaine and Sophie enjoyed the gifts showered on them by their men. Raina on the other hand, had nothing, despite the fact it was her wedding day.

Any other time, getting married on Summerday would have been a truly beautiful and special day; only she had no idea where her groom was. He had disappeared after the ceremony, with some new young woman to get himself lost in.

It was her wedding day and all she wanted was to go to bed. Just to forget about the day. She left the balcony to greet her parents, who stood at the shore of the sea of dancers with Oliver. She said her good nights to them and took her son to the cabin in the rose garden. He was sleepy, so she put him in his cot in the bedroom, closing the door to let him sleep. She hunted around for some snacks the servants kept hidden for knew that she often retired to the cabin with Oliver, so they kept it stocked and ready for habitation at all times.

She hated seeing all the those happy couples, when she was miserable. Her own groom didn't show her any sort of affection, in fact most days, he barely even spoke to her. She was the Queen and had her beautiful son, but she felt alone in the world. She had no friends to speak of. Yvaine and Sophie spent less and less time with her, Alistair was always with the former. She wanted some affection, attention, maybe just even a night of sex, but in her condition, she didn't have many offers. She would have gone to find Teagan, but as she was Queen and his nephew's wife, he'd declined, she respected that. Then she thought back to a Orlesian noble, who kept his steely, blue eyed gaze firmly on her through out the festivities. He was the opposite of Cailan and more like Maric. He was older than her by at least fifth-teen years, oozing a sense of confidence and dominance. Tall, dark haired and broad shouldered, he left her wanting, not for him, but for a night where she was more than just the Queen.

A knock on the door, pulled Raina from her musings, throwing her back to the reality of the day. Opening the door, her body betrayed her as the handsome Orlesian stood, his statue and width almost filling the door frame, holding her crown in his hands. "Can I help you?" She asked as struggled to tear her eyes away from his.

"You dropped this, your majesty. It'd be a crime to lose it." He almost purred through his strong accent.

She took the crown and placed it down on a dresser near the door. "Thank you. I don't know your name."

"I am Duke Etienne de Jader, the duke of Jader." He bowed respectfully to her.

"Queen Raina. Would you take a walk with me?"

"It would be an honour." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Not too far. My son is sleeping inside." She led him down to the river, just a stone throw away from the cabin. They sat on the bench overlooking the river, keeping a respectful distance. "So tell me, Duke Etienne. Did you really seek me out just to return my crown?"

He chuckled, turning towards her, moving his arm to rest it on the back of the bench. "It was just a convenient excuse. You intrigue me."

"Intrigue? May I ask how?" She shifted her body closer to him, so close she could smell him.

"Today, is your wedding day. But your groom hasn't been seen for hours. So, what is your story? You didn't swell with babe on your own."

"I…My husband was once my stepson." She started slowly. "I was married to King Maric, but he died fighting darkspawn. My husband's last request for me to marry Cailan. He is also father to both my babes." She knew that wasn't strictly true, she didn't know if Cailan or Maric fathered her unborn babe.

"So it is arranged marriage?"

"So to speak. It is my third marriage. Is there a Duchess?"

"Mmmm, there is. Like you, my marriage was the last request of my grandfather."

"So, you still haven't explained how I intrigue you."

"You have all the grace and charm that a Queen should have, but you seem to lack something in your life."

"Oh." She smiled leaning against the arm that rested behind her head. "And you know what that is?"

"That I do." He lifted the skirt up of her wedding dress, slipping his hand underneath. "Passion…" His hand squeezed at her thigh, a groan escaping her lips.

She closed her eyes involuntarily, her head falling back as she let the sensation of being touched wash over her. "Are you the man to give it?" She breathed out, as his fingers explored between her legs.

He kissed her neck, revelling in her scent and look of bliss on her face. He pulled her legs apart, delving deeper into her folds. "Let me fuck you senseless." He whispered in her ear, slipping a finger into her core.

"Yes." She breathed out. Raina undulated her hips as he fucked her with his fingers, thoughts of the day completely erased, replaced by the feelings of wanton lust and desire. "I need your cock." She sobbed as she neared the precipice of her orgasm, ready to throw herself off.

"That's it, m _a reine._ Sing for me." He purred as he pumped harder as she reached her peak, crying out to the heavens. "There's a good girl."

She whined as his fingers withdraw from her, leaving her wanting. "Come to my cabin." She ordered as she got up from the bench, walking back to the cabin, hoping he would follow. She walked in, within seconds he towered above her, pulling at the ribbons that kept her dress tied up at the back. "No time wasted?"

"No, I'm eager to get my lips on your body." He smirked as he heard an audible whimper from her. "Do not be so surprised, _ma reine."_

"I don't want to be Queen here. I want to be someone else."

"Who do you want to be, _ma petite fleur._ " He slid the dress down her body, tenderly kissing her neck and back.

She turned around, looking up into his fierce gaze. "I'll be anything you want and I'll do anything you want."

His lips crashed to hers in a bruising kiss, devouring her, savouring each second. He pulled away, instantly mourning the loss the her lips. "Anything?"

"Anything."

He grabbed her by the throat, his lips ghosting over her ear. "Tonight, you will be my whore."

What Raina felt confused her. A mixture of fear and burning excitement. A yearning to be at his mercy. This is what she wanted, what Maric was too gentle to do. "Fuck me." She pleaded.

"Oh, I will." He pulled the ribbon from her dress and made her step out of it, kicking it away. "On the floor." He ordered. When she acquiesced to his demand, he laid her down, tying her hands to a small wooden column. "Now, _ma petite pute._ I will fuck you, any way I please. But first, I must taste you."

Raina's body shivered with anticipation, but nothing could compare to the feeling off his lips on her skin. Her back arched as his lips sealed around a nipple. It was clear that his tongue was as talented as his voice was smooth.

She was intoxicating to him, smooth sweet skin that responded to his touch. He kissed a path down the swell of her stomach, to her soft thighs. He smiled to himself as she gasped at what was to come. He pressed a kiss to her soft folds. "You taste divine, _ma petite pute_." His tongue probed her depths, exploring this wonderful creature. She was a gift that kept on giving, each moan a beautiful symphony of music to his ears.

Raina felt as if she was burning, her skin on fire, every nerve ending alight. Her back arched almost instinctively as he teased her clit with his tongue. He was was doing everything he could to bring her to the brink, to make her shatter completely. She gripped on to the binds that held, pulling her hard as her orgasm crashed around her. "Oh fuck." She sobbed, her body falling back down to the fur rug beneath her.

"I do hope you are ready for more." He whispered as he crawled up her body.

"I need you in me." She growled.

"It'll be my pleasure." He unlaced his breeches, letting his erection spring pressed his length into her folds, teasing her slightly until she growled at him. He smiled as he slid into her, filling her up. If there was a heaven, being in her was what it felt like. Like a warm embrace on a cold day. He hadnt had the pleasure of a woman in a long time, but she was incredible. He moved in and out of her in long, slow strokes, letting her get used to him. "Beg me for more." He groaned.

"Please." She pleaded.

He forced her thighs further apart, turning it up to a more punishing pace. He wouldn't last long, but neither would she. It had been too long for either of them. She came apart around him, deliciously constricting his cock. His loud groans of his native tongue, joined in with her screams of pleasure, as their joining reached a climax. He thrust in her desperately, clumsily, eager to reach his own peak. " _Merde."_ He yelled through gritted teeth as he exploded within her.

After a few minutes, they came back to reality. He released her binds, kissing her tenderly. "I do hope the babes weren't too disturbed." He chuckled.

She laughed against his lips, pulling away. "We would know about by now, if they were."

"How it pains me to leave you, but I must. I travel back to Jader tomorrow." He said with a hint of sadness.

"Will you come to see me in the morning?"

He helped her up, assisting her in putting her robe on, before adjusting his clothes. "I will, _ma reine._ "

With one final kiss, he left the room, leaving Raina to ponder the events of the night. In the morning, she'd tell Sophie of her mysterious Duke.

The next morning, the conversation with Sophie and Yvaine did not go so well. She had told them about her night with Duke, the reaction was not what she expected. "When I slept with Maric on my wedding day, you wanted to know what it's like."

"That's different. I hated Vaughan. But this is Cailan, how could you do that?" Sophie asked angrily.

"You think Cailan is so innocent. He disappeared on our wedding day, moments after we said our vows. What do you expect of me, Sophie? That I forgo any sort of romance because my husband cant bear to speak to me?"

"You've been married a day, Raina. You cant wait just to let things improve?" Yvaine added.

"You two need to get it through your heads. Cailan and I will never have anything but a political marriage."

"How can you know that, Raina?" Sophie asked exasperated.

"If he felt anything for me. I'd have been on his arm last night, not in the arms of another man. Just go." Raina ran to her room sobbing. This is what she was reduced to, falling into the arms of any man that would hold her.


	5. Chapter 5

Raina refused to go down to breakfast for the sixth day in the row. After her row with Sophie and Yvaine, she refused to see either of them. They just didn't understand how she felt. They didn't know the crushing loneliness that visited her from the moment she woke, only leaving on the nights she managed to get some sleep, before it haunted her dreams and the cycle started again.

She wanted to go home, back to Highever. Back to the familiar, where she was in control. She didn't want to be Queen. All she wanted was to be Maric's Queen, but that want had died with him.

She held her crown in her hands,running her fingers over the delicate diamonds that Maric has insisted be used. She had only been married six days, but she just didn't have the strength to continue and her only option was to ask Cailan for an annulment.

Leaving her room, she made her way to the other side of the palace, where Cailan's private study was. Knocking on the door, she waited until he beckoned her in. Cailan was found sat at his desk, surprised to see her. "My lord, I wished to talk, if you have the time."

"Of course. Take a seat." He offered, politely.

She took a seat on the other side of the desk, placing the crown on top. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I'm starting to realise that I remarried too soon."

Cailan felt his heart sink, but he knew what was coming and not even a week into the marriage. "I…..Is it something I did?"

"Yes and no." She blinked furiously, watching as the tears dropped off her cheeks and onto her lap. "I slept with another man on our wedding night. It made me realise that I'm not ready to be your Queen and I don't know if I ever will be."

"What is it that you want, Raina?" He swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions hidden. "Tell me what you need and I'll make it happen."

"I don't want anything, Cailan. I just want to return home and raise my children in peace."

"So, that's it? Six days into our marriage and you've had enough." He slammed his closed fist down on the desk in anger.

Raina flinched as she saw the anger on his face. "What did you expect? You barely even acknowledge my existence. You didn't even hang around after our vows." She snapped back.

Cailan sank down into his chair, accepting defeat. She was miserable, it'd be cruel of him to keep her there and he loved her too much to keep her caged. "I'll talk to the Revered Mother, tomorrow. When do you plan to leave?"

"Today. I want to be back at Highever before my condition prevents any travel."

"Get the servants to help you."

"Thank you for being so agreeable." Raina left the study beckoning the servants to help her pack.

Cailan waited until her voice faded away until he let out a heartbreaking sob into his hands. He had lost her through his own selfishness, only concerned with his feelings, not even acknowledging how Raina was feeling or even bothering to find out. He was foolish to believe he could ever have her. She would always be his father's Queen, never his.

Raina took Oliver down to the rose garden where Maric's ashes were scattered. A pink rose bush was planted in his memory, chosen because Raina had chosen them for her wedding bouquet. Oliver squirmed slightly in her arms, and she turned him so he could see the rose bush. His eyes, so much like Maric's, took in the pretty sight before him. She barely kept herself from crying. Their baby, their child, created from their love would never know his father. He'd only know stories. He'd only have small trinkets to know him by, like this rose bush and this special spot. He would never truly know how much he's already like his father, and it pained her deeply.

She stayed for a while, Oliver eventually falling asleep on her shoulder. It was time to say goodbye to Maric, as she didn't think she'd ever want to return. Denerim was just too painful for her. "I know you wanted me to stay, Maric, but I cant. I need to go and scrape together some kind of future. I wont forget you, I promise you that." Tears fell easily from her eyes as a small breeze blew through her hair. It felt familiar and warm; it was him, letting her know that he was there. "I love you." She whispered as she walked away, back up to the palace.

Cailan watched from the window of his study as guards packed the carriage with Raina and Oliver's belongings. Moments later, she appeared with Oliver in her arms, no doubt thanking the servants for all their help. She got into the carriage and it quickly pull away, taking his Queen and his children.

Alistair walked into the study to find Cailan drowning his sorrows. "Cailan?"

"She's gone." Came a heartbreaking reply.

"Who?"

"The woman I love."


End file.
